Under the Moonlight
by Souma Kyo
Summary: Kousei returns after a trip, and Kaori discovers more about her parents' past. A short and cute tale inside Your Lie in April's future I created in "The Power of Music", but is not necessary to read it to read this one.


**Hello everyone. I'm bringing to you another Your Lie in April's fic. Many thanks to Crimson Rose Blooms for beta reading.**

 **Again, maybe not necessary, but contains major spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: Your Lie in April's rights belongs to Naoshi Arakawa.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

The taxi left after dropping off the passenger in front of the Arima house. Kousei had finally returned after a ten-day trip to Europe. He felt tired from the long flight but was happy to be back.

"I'm home," he said after opening the door.

His daughter rushed through corridors to hug him. "Welcome back, Dad."

"Hello, Kaori. Hey, looks like you've grown up a bit," he said, dropping to one knee.

"I have. I'll be ten soon. Before you realize it, I'll be taller than you."

"But you'll always be my little girl," he laughed and stroked her hair.

"Welcome back, Dear." Tsubaki came walking out of their room.

"Hello, Tsubaki. I'm home." He stood up and kissed her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You look tired."

"A bit. I'll take a bath. Let's talk more during dinner."

After bathing, Kousei joined his family for dinner. He asked Kaori how her violin classes were going. She admitted she was struggling, but wasn't giving up. Kousei expressed his total support.

The family continued to talk in the living room. Kousei told them about the places he visited, showed them the photos he took, and gave the gifts he bought for them. Kousei's long and loud yawn made Tsubaki end the chat.

"Okay, it's time for everyone to sleep," she said, standing up and clapping her hands.

Kousei went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he walked to the bedroom, he stopped in front of music room. He opened the door, turned the lights on and stared at the closed piano for a moment before entering, sitting on the bench and opening the keyboard.

In the corridor, Tsubaki wondered why the music room's door was open. Looking inside, she saw her husband sitting in front of the instrument.

"Kousei," she complained, "Aren't you tired? The piano will be there tomorrow. You should go sleep."

To pressure him, she turned the lights off. The full moon's light radiated the room through the window. He looked to the moon in the sky.

"That's a beautiful moonlight…" he said before moving his hands.

Before Tsubaki could complain, the melody made her voice stop in her throat. She kept herself silent for a moment before moving, sitting at her husband's side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's unfair…" she pouted.

"What?" he asked.

"You know…"

They kept silent until Kaori appeared at the door.

"Excuse me," she whispered and entered the room, sitting on her mother's lap. "It's so beautiful. What is it called?"

"This is Debussy's Clair de Lune. The Moonlight," Kousei answered, "I bet he composed this piece on a night like this. Don't you think so, Kaori?"

Realizing the scenario around her, she smiled. "Yes."

"It's your mother's favorite piece, you know?"

"Kousei…" Tsubaki whined, ashamed by the revelation.

"Really?! And why is this your favorite, Mom?"

Tsubaki thought for a moment. The story could be a bit complicated for a child to understand.

"I had a boyfriend during Junior High. A veteran I admired for a long time. But only after we started dating, I realized the feelings I had for him wasn't true love. One day, he broke up with me. My confused feelings ended up hurting him. That night, your father found me in the school's music room. I was frustrated. I didn't love him but was sad about being rejected. Your father stayed by my side, only playing this piece and letting me cry. That night, I confirmed something that I tried to hide from myself: how deep my love for your father is."

"Wow… That is a beautiful story, Mom. And you, Dad? When did you realize you loved Mom?"

The question startled Tsubaki. She was worried about his answer. She always saw herself as Kousei's second option after Kaori's death and feared he never had real feelings for her. He just didn't want to be alone.

"'Realize' is not the right word," he said, "A little bird told me about your mother's feelings when we were in Junior High."

"Eh… How… Who?!" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"It's a secret," he smiled, "It was a difficult time for me. Kaori-san had just died. I grieved for a long time. Your mother always stayed by my side, comforting me, cheering me up, guarding me. As time passed, I started to heal, and ready to love again. In the last year of high school, she confessed properly. I accepted her feelings, and started learning to love her. A little seed which grew to a beautiful tree."

"I get it," the little girl smiled, thinking about how beautiful her parents' love story was. She rested her head on her mother's chest but felt something falling on her. Looking up, she saw tears coming from her mother's eyes.

"Mom?" she asked, worried.

"Geez…" Tsubaki said, wiping her tears. "Dad is so mean, don't you think? Always making us cry when he plays."

Tsubaki couldn't hide how her husband's 'confession' affected her.

"Yes, he is," Kaori answered.

"I'm not," Kousei said, and all of them laughed together. The piece ended soon after.

"I… have something to say you. I thought I'd wait until tomorrow, but this is a perfect moment." Tsubaki created an atmosphere of expectation with her words.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Kousei asked, a bit anxious.

"Dear… Kaori…" She paused to create some suspense. "Our family will become bigger."

Both had to think for a second about that phrase. When she realized what it meant, Kaori jumped from her mother's lap.

"Will I have a brother?!"

"Or sister," Tsubaki said, bringing her hand over her belly. Kaori burst of happiness, jumping and yelling loud enough to be reprehended by her mother. She stopped immediately, putting her hands over mouth.

"Sorry, but… I'm so happy." She hugged her mother tightly.

"I know." Tsubaki turned her head to Kousei, who looked a bit shocked.

"What's wrong, Kousei?"

"Eh… Nothing. I'm just surprised."

"I was surprised too when the doctor told me the news." She started stroking her daughter's hair. "But even though I'm almost forty, he said my health is perfect. He just told me to take it easy, visit him every month, and everything will be fine."

"Okay."

After passing the initial shock, Kousei had a big smile and kissed her.

"I'm happy, Tsubaki. Really, really happy," he said, caressing her face. She leaned her head into his hand, closing her eyes.

"Me too. I love you, Kousei."

"I love you too, Tsubaki."

The family started to talk about their expectations for the new member. Will it be a boy? A girl? Will it look like the father? The mother?... Only one thing was sure. The new member was already loved by their family, which had only the moonlight as a witness of their happiness.

* * *

I hope you liked. Review with your opinions

Thanks for reading!


End file.
